Consequences
by YaoiGoddessNekoJin
Summary: When the Enterprise stops off at Melina X for shore leave and the crew goes out for a night on town, Jim and Spock's lives change forever. What will Spock do when he's left alone to deal with the consequences of, what Jim views as, a drunken mistake? M/M Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I**

_**The Beginning**_

Music blared as bodies writhed together in some semblance of dance. To kick off their week-long shore leave, the Enterprise's alpha bridge crew, including Doctor McCoy and Mr. Scott, of course, decided to sample the nightlife of Melina X. Well, most of them did. It seemed that everyone was excited about a rare night out together, except of course, Spock. Spock was forced into going with the others by their captain. From his place at a large booth to the side of the dance floor, Spock noticed Jim dancing, quite provocatively, with three local women. He growled lowly under his breath as he watched the women slide their hands over Jim's body. He felt an illogical sense of possession toward his friend. He heard a slight chuckle from the other side of the table and whipped his head around to find the source. Nyota had seated herself across from him while he had been staring at Jim. He felt his face heat slightly and was thankful for the dim lighting. He knew his face had taken up a green tinge. Nyota's eyes flitted across the dance floor to where Spock had been previously looking.

"Why don't you go out there?" she suddenly asked. Spock was startled at the question.

"What?" he asked.

"You obviously don't like his current company. I'm sure Kirk wouldn't mind if you asked him to dance." This was a reaction that Spock never would have expected in this situation. Being caught staring at someone else by your ex was awkward enough, but to have said ex encourage interaction was unheard of to Spock. Even on Vulcan, in the rare occasion that a couple ended their pre-arranged relationship to pursue another, exes rarely stayed in touch, much less encouraged other relations.

"Vulcans do not dance." was all he could manage to say. Nyota laughed.

"Vulcans don't dance, but does Spock?" she egged on.

"Negative." he replied, primly. That was when Nyota stood and grabbed Spock's arm. She was surprisingly strong as she pulled him from his seat. She was only able to because he did not struggle, so as not to hurt her. Giggling the entire time she pushed him toward the dance floor and all the way to Jim. The women around him glared daggers at Spock and Nyota. They tried to pull Jim's attention back to themselves, but were unsuccessful. Jim's blue eyes, slightly glazed from alcohol, were roving over Spock, openly. The Vulcan felt himself blushing again in a decidedly un-Vulcan manner. Tonight just wasn't his night. Jim stepped forward, into Spock's space as Nyota informed him why they were there.

"Spock wants to dance with you." she yelled over the thrumming music. Telling the other women to back off with her eyes, she whirled around, ponytail swishing, as she walked back to their abandoned table. Spock was stuck in the same spot, under Jim's never wavering gaze, like a deer in the headlights.

"You wanna dance? With me?" he asked. Spock immediately blurted out the first excuse to come to his mind.

"Nyota is simply, what humans refer to as, pulling a prank."

"Oh really?" a slow smile spread across Jim's face as he stepped in even closer to Spock who, by this point, was standing so straight that his spine ached. Jim reached forward and gently took hold of Spock's upper arms, swaying his body with the music, taking Spock's along with the ride. "Loosen up a bit." he mumbled. Unable to deny his captain, Spock did as he was told. Jim pressed up against him as they began dancing in a slower, more sensual way than the three local women had. Spock felt his temperature rising as Jim rubbed their bodies together. Suddenly, Jim did something that seemed to rip down every barrier and wall that Spock put up. Jim kissed him. Not just any kiss, either. It started slow and sweet only to gain steam and depth as lips slid along lips and mingled with hot, wet breath as they pulled apart and dove back in. Jim licked along Spock's bottom lip and, unable to stifle the groan that the action caused, Spock readily opened up to Jim, their tongues beginning a heated battle for dominance. Jim swiftly won and mapped out every plane and crevice of Spock's mouth. They pulled apart, both gasping for breath, and, before Spock had a chance to freak out in a very human manner, Jim grinned and let a breathy laugh escape. He leaned in and put his lips against Spock's pointed ear and whispered.

"Let's get out of here." And, before he had a chance to protest, Jim was pulling him out the door of the club.

~x~x~x~

After beaming back to the ship, Jim raced to his quarters, dragging a dazed Spock behind him. Once they reached the door and Jim entered the unlock code with shaking hands, Spock found himself shoved inside the room. Jim ordered the door locked then advanced on Spock. He backed the Vulcan up until the backs of his knees hit the side of the bed and he was forced to sit. Jim ripped his own shirt off and undid his belt before advancing on Spock once more. This time, he stopped in front of him, his sizable...interest...was directly in front of Spock's face. He felt himself blush once again. Spock was unable to resist Jim's appeal and, one look into those crystal blue eyes, clouded and darkened by arousal, he could no longer keep his hands to himself. Reaching up, Spock ran his pale, incredibly sensitive hands over Jim's darker skin. Jim gasped at the feeling and smiled down at Spock. He leaned down and planted a hungry kiss on the Vulcan's lips as he, gently, pulled Spock's shirts over his head. He never changed into civilian clothes before being dragged out to the club. Feeling hands all over his torso, Spock was gingerly leaned back and situated until he was lying on Jim's bed with Jim hovered over him.

Since the first moment he saw the man at the Academy, Spock felt drawn to James T. Kirk. It started slow and only served to annoy him to begin with. After a while, however, he found himself longing for situations like the one he was currently in.

The feel of cool air ghosting across his legs broke Spock from his musings. He realized that, while he had been exploring when, exactly, his relationship with Jim transformed, Jim had removed the rest of their clothes. He draped himself over Spock and their arousals lined up perfectly. Both moaned in pleasure as they began to move against each other. Pupils blown wide, Jim looked down into Spock's eyes and caressed his cheek with a hand.

"Are you sure?" he asked, quietly. Spock just stared at the visage of beauty before him for a minute before he whispered.

"Yes."

~x~x~x~

A/N: Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

_**The Middle pt. 1**_

_Huffs and moans filled the room, bouncing off the walls and echoing in his ears. The sensations were incredible. It had been a while since he'd been with anyone and the pleasure was long overdue. The unbelievably tight heat surrounding him was unlike anything he'd felt before. As he sped up his thrusts, the moans from below him increased in volume. Looking down into wide, brown eyes, he felt emotion welling up in his chest. The green flush on the other's face was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen._

"_Spock!" he gasped as orgasm rocketed through his body, leaving him quaking._

_~x~x~x~_

Jim Kirk jerked awake reeling from his dream. He was unable to move very far, however, as there was a weight settled against his chest. When he looked down, he blanched. The weight on him was none other than Spock. A very naked Spock. Jim quickly realized that he was naked, himself. '_Okay, not a dream.' _he thought to himself. A mantra of, _'Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.'_ began racing through his mind as the began carefully extracted himself from underneath Spock. It was a testament to how exhausted the Vulcan must have been that he didn't stir from being moved around. Jim got free, looked at the time, and realized that he was about to be late for a meeting with Bones planet side. Deciding he could think of this later, Jim quickly dressed and headed for the door. He left the room with one, lingering glance at Spock on his bed.

~x~x~x~

As Spock began to rouse from a deep sleep, he noticed an ache in his lower back. It was a pleasant ache, he decided. He slowly rolled onto his side and noticed he was alone. He couldn't stop the slight twang of pain in his side at the realization. Standing carefully, it took him a second for him to realize that he was late for his pre-arranged lunch with Nyota down on Melina X. If he were human, he would have began panicking, surely she would know what had happened as soon as she saw him, but, as it was, he simply walked into the bathroom to shower.

~x~x~x~

When Spock arrived at the small cafe he and Nyota agreed to meet at, he noticed that Mr. Scott, Sulu, and Chekov were seated with her. They were all chatting, animatedly. Dreading being around the others, he slowly pushed the door open and entered. As soon as Nyota spotted him, she rose from her seat.

"Spock! You're late! That's so unlike you. What happened?" she asked as she ushered him to sit down at the table with their co-workers.

"I simply overslept." he stated stiffly. Nyota and the others all shot him incredulous looks.

"Since when do you oversleep?" Sulu asked. Spock simply ignored him, opting to flag down a waitress to order tea instead. As the waitress walked over, she flicked her long, bright pink hair over her shoulder in a flirtatious manner. All Melinians had that same shade of hair. They were also unnaturally pale and had large, gold eyes. They were very aesthetically pleasing to look at, but weren't Spock's type. After he gave her his order, he became aware that Nyota was attempting to get his attention.

"Hello? Earth to Spock." He raised a brow at her.

"Nyota, we are too far from Earth for standard communications."

"It's an expression, Spock." she deadpanned. The others just shot amused glances at each other. "So, what did you do after you left the club last night?" she asked, waggling her eyebrows suggestively. Spock blushed before he could control it and looked down at the table. Mr. Scott spluttered a laugh.

"Well, laddie, who knew ya had it in you!" he exclaimed. This caused Spock's face to darken.

"Mmhm." Nyota nodded. "Guess who he left with."

"Was it one of ze local girls?" Chekov asked.

"Nope!" Nyota exclaimed cheerily. "It was the captain!" At that information, the three men at the table displayed various levels of shock. Spock vehemently wished that a singularity would form under him and swallow him whole.

~x~x~x~

Jim ran down the street, dodging passersby as he went. When he finally reached the small bar where he had agreed to meet Bones, he skidded to a halt. Panting for breath, he walked into the bar and up to the table where the older man was sitting, nursing a beverage of the alcoholic variety. Glad to be inside, he took off his sunglasses, perfect for hangovers, and plopped into the seat in front of his friend.

"Well, hello to you, too." griped Bones. Jim just grinned at him before his face turned serious when Bones spoke again. "Where'd you go last night? You left me alone with the Lollipop Brigade."

"About that..." Jim started, only to trail off. He began to turn red under Bones' scrutiny and continued. "I may have slept with someone last night." Bones scoffed.

"Well, no shit. Isn't it like a goal or something for you, to bed someone on every planet?"

"Hey!" Jim said indignantly. "I'm not _that_ bad!" at the look he received from his friend, he ducked his head. "Okay, I'm a slut." he mumbled, causing Bones to bark out a laugh. "That's not the point, though." he looked back up. "I had sex with someone I totally shouldn't have last night and now I don't know what to do!" he lamented.

"Oh, don't be so melodramatic. It can't be that bad. Who was it? Someone we know?" Jim looked Bones in the eye.

"It was Spock." Bones' mouth dropped open and he dropped the glass he had been raising to his lips on the table, splattering it's contents everywhere.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

_**The Middle pt. 2**_

"WHAT THE-" Bones began, yelling. At the dirty stares he received, he began again, as close to a whisper as he could manage. "What the hell is wrong with you, kid?! How did you even manage to- Wait. Don't answer that. What were you thinking?!"

"That I was drunk and Spock is hot. That's about it." Jim deadpanned. Bones just looked at him, fury swirling in his green eyes. "Look, Bones, I didn't mean for it to happen, okay? It just did. Now, I don't know what to do about it. How are we supposed to work together after this?" Jim let his head fall to the table with a _thunk_. "It's so much easier when it's a stranger." he groaned.

"Well, it wasn't. Now you and the hobgoblin have to deal with this and fix it fast." Jim just stared at Bones, several emotions flitting through his eyes. He knew Bones was right, he just didn't know how he was going to take his friend's advice.

~x~x~x~

It had been a week. A week since shore leave began. A week since he slept with one of the most important people in his life and a week since he had last conversed with said person. As Spock walked down the long, bright corridor of the Enterprise, heading for the bridge, he couldn't help but think about what had, and hadn't, transpired since then. Spock hadn't done much of anything in the week he had off. He kept check on some experiments in the lab and did some research in his room, but that was about the extent of it. The others had all gotten hotel rooms planet-side, but Spock didn't feel like keeping his reservation. If it weren't for Nyota, Spock would have had no contact with anyone the entire time. There was one time, on the streets of the city they were all staying in, that Spock saw Jim. He had caught Jim's eye, but the man acted as if Spock hadn't even been there and dodged around him. The pain this caused in his side was highly illogical, yet highly painful. Now, he could only hope they could still work together. Spock had been thinking and made the decision that, should he and Jim be unable to work together any longer, he would resign his position and request to be transferred. Jim loved this ship. Being captain was his dream. It would be unfair of him to destroy that just because they slept together. As he entered the bridge, Spock could feel the tension in the room. Jim sat in the captain's chair, avoiding eye contact with everyone. He hadn't even turned when Spock stepped onto the bridge. Resigning to this behavior being a constant, at least for the moment, Spock seated himself at his station and got to work.

~x~x~x~

The first shift back from shore leave had been tense. Jim only spoke when it was to give an order and Spock continually felt eyes on his back the entire time. He knew, instinctively, that it wasn't Jim who was looking at him. He could only assume that it had been Nyota and the others casting glances his way. Spock rose from his station and headed for the mess hall for dinner. He would just eat in his quarters, but knew that doing so would cause Nyota to question him further. Stepping into the room, Spock immediately stiffened. For some reason, the smells of various foods mixing together in the air caused Spock's stomach to roll unpleasantly. Feeling the pressing need to vomit, he turned on his heel and swiftly walked to the nearest restroom.

~x~x~x~

"So, why so quiet?" Uhura asked as she plunked her tray down on the table in front of him. Jim raised his eyes and quirked a brow.

"What are you talking about?" he asked uncomfortably. Uhura rolled her eyes and gave him an exasperated look.

"Look, I know what happened, okay. Geez, I figured the two of you would actually be _less_ uptight after this. Looks like I was wrong."

"What are you even talking about?"

"I know you like him. Don't play dumb with me, Kirk." she said confidently. Jim's face heated up as he avoided looking in her eyes.

"We were drunk. It was a mistake." Uhura scoffed.

"So, is _that_ what you're telling yourself?! By the way, Spock wasn't drunk."

"Wait, what? Yes, he was. He drank as much as you did." Uhura laughed at him.

"You really don't know anything about Vulcans, do you?" Beginning to get irritated, Jim furrowed his brow at the woman in front of him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Alcohol doesn't intoxicate Vulcans. Spock was stone, cold sober." She let that sink in for a moment, watching Jim's face contort in confusion then blanch in realization. It was then that Uhura saw Spock walk into the door of the mess hall. Jim followed her gaze and saw the person he'd been avoiding like the plague. Both watched in silence as the color seemed to drain from Spock's face and he began breathing heavily. Suddenly, he turned and high tailed it out of the room. Worry marring her beautiful features, Uhura stood abruptly and followed where Spock had just gone.

"What was that all about?" Jim was startled from his thoughts when Bones sat down in Uhura's recently vacated seat.

"I have no idea." he muttered.

~x~x~x~

Spock dry heaved for the third time. He had already managed to empty the contents of his stomach into the toilet. It wasn't much anyway. Spock hadn't felt well that morning and had immediately vomited upon rising from bed. He had forgone eating, as well, since he hadn't felt good at all. There was a sudden knock on the door and Nyota's soft voice filtered through.

"Spock. Are you alright?" she asked. Spock pulled himself from the floor of the bathroom and walked carefully over to the sink. He washed his hands and face before exiting the room.

"I am-" he hesitated. "fine." he finished lamely. Nyota's alarm seemed to rise at that and she put a hand against his head. He pulled himself back as she began muttering.

"No fever..."

"Nyota, I am perfectly healthy." he tried to put her at ease.

"Really? So, puking your guts out is 'healthy'?" she asked sarcastically. Before he could ask her to clarify the meaning of her query, Nyota was speaking again.

"We're going to the infirmary." she stated. Spock pulled the arm she had captured away from her as she attempted to lead him to sick bay.

"We are doing no such thing." he shot back. Nyota rounded on him, anger flashing in her eyes.

"We can go now, or I can go back to the mess hall and inform Doctor McCoy about what just happened." Knowing she had just won that argument, Nyota whirled around and began walking in the direction of the sick bay. So as not to show his utter defeat, Spock raised his chin and squared his shoulders, walking directly behind her.

~x~x~x~

As expected, M'Benga was the doctor on shift in sick bay and, as they entered, he quirked a brow. Most of the staff down here knew that Spock only came in when he was dying or forced to. Looking at Nyota, he greeted her.

"Hello Lieutenant Uhura. What can I do for you?" She cast a quick glance behind her just to assure herself that Spock was still there before answering.

"I need you to check Spock out for me. This stays quiet, as well. No need for Doctor McCoy to know."

"Sure thing." he replied slowly. "This way Mr. Spock." He lead Spock over to the furthest biobed from the door and motioned for him to sit. Spock noticed that Nyota was standing just behind the man, waiting to make sure he told the truth, he presumed.

"So, What seems to be the problem?" M'Benga took out a PADD and prepared to take notes.

"I had a bought of nausea this evening which resulted in my vomiting." Spock replied as regally as he could.

"Hmm. What led to it, do you know?" Spock thought for a moment.

"When I entered the mess hall, the smells of various foods caused the nausea."

"Has this ever happened before?"

"Negative."

"Is this the first time you've vomited?" Spock was torn for a moment. On the one hand, he could just say yes and brush this whole thing off. On the other, Vulcans didn't lie.

"No."

"When was the first time?"

"This morning. There was no cause, I simply awoke and was assaulted by nausea." M'Benga took a minute to mess with his PADD before he looked up at Spock.

"That's really rare for Vulcans, unless you're really ill, isn't it?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Alright, I'm going to draw some blood, run some tests, and see if I can get any answers. Come back to me, immediately, if you begin feeling worse."

~x~x~x~

Walking back to their quarters after his doctor's visit, Nyota looked up at Spock.

"See, that was painless." she said with a smirk. The smirk turned into genuine smile as she spoke again. "Promise me you'll go back to the sick bay if this gets worse." When no immediate answer came, she turned pleading eyes onto him. "_Please_ Spock."

"I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

_**The Middle pt. 3**_

1) Sorry this chapter is so short. It just felt right to end it there.  
2) I know Vulcans don't sweat, but, for the purposes of this fic, we're gonna pretend that Spock does. ^_^  
3) Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Jim didn't sleep. At all. His previous conversation with Uhura swirled, constantly, through his mind. So, Spock was sober when they slept together? That would mean that a) he took advantage of Spock, a truly disturbing idea, or b) Spock wanted what happened to happen. Logically, Jim knew it wasn't a. Spock was three times stronger than Jim. He was pretty sure the Vulcan would have kicked his ass if he made any unwanted advances. That just left option b. It was hard for Jim to wrap his brain around the idea that Spock had _wanted_ to sleep with him. He couldn't quite quell the giddy feeling that overtook him at the idea. Heaven knows that he had wanted to get Spock in bed since the first time he saw him, all prim and proper. He couldn't count how many times he had dreamed of running his fingers through that perfect, silky-looking hair and exploring those delicate, pointed ears with his tongue. Even then, imagining all that was causing Jim to begin stiffening in his boxer-briefs. Deciding he better get up and begin getting ready for his shift before he made himself late with _alone time_, Jim got to his feet and padded over to the bathroom that he and Spock shared. Noticing that the light inside was on, he began walking back toward his bed. He stopped in his tracks, however, when he heard heaving. Brow furrowing, he walked back over to the door and knocked.

"Spock, you okay in there?" he asked. There were a few more heaves before he got an answer.

"I am." came the raspy response.

"Bullshit." Jim muttered before he keyed in his override code and the door swished open. Spock was huddled in the floor by the toilet. Noticing the sheen of sweat beading on Spock's brow, Jim grabbed a washcloth from under the sink and wet it with cool water. He knelt beside Spock and gently took his chin in one hand, wiping at his brow with the other.

"What's wrong?" he asked the flushed Vulcan. Spock just shook his head and looked down. Jim noticed that he seemed at a loss for words and made a decision. Getting up, he walked back into his room and grabbed his communicator.

"Kirk to bridge." After a moment, he heard Uhura's voice come through.

"This is the bridge, go ahead."

"Spock and I are going to be late today. Have Sulu take the conn. Get in touch with me if there's an emergency."

"Yes captain." Uhura sounded perfectly professional, but Jim knew she must be dying to know what's going on. Walking back into the bathroom, Jim found that Spock was gone. He walked into the other room and saw the Vulcan sitting on the bed, looking like he just might toss his cookies again. Jim approached him slowly and sat beside him on the bed. He made sure to keep at least a couple of feet between them.

"What's going on Spock?" he asked gently. Spock looked conflicted. He kept his gaze on his knees and didn't look up even once. Seeming to steel his resolve, Spock looked up at Jim, brown eyes more intense than he'd ever seen them.

"I have to tell you something, Jim."

~x~x~x~

Spock was lying in bed when the emergency communication came. His computer let out a _ding_ and he immediately stood to answer, thinking that something may be happening with the ship. When he sat at his desk and answered, M'Benga's face showed up. Surprised, Spock quickly schooled his features and took in M'Benga's worried face.

"Spock. We ran some tests on the blood sample we took from you and found something highly unusual."

"Go ahead." Spock refused to admit he was slightly worried.

"Well, there was an anomaly that we looked into. It seemed like there was a particularly high level of a human hormone in your blood. Further investigation revealed that it was human chorionic gonadotropin. This hormone, hCG, is typically found in human females."

"What are you saying Doctor M'Benga?" Spock interrupted. M'Benga looked incredulous at the results in his hand and shook his head in wonder.

"Spock, you're pregnant."

~x~x~x~

After receiving the information from M'Benga, Spock sat, numbly, for half an hour. When he finally came back to reality, he jumped up and raced to the bathroom. Getting physically ill again, he sat by the toilet, head hanging and reeling from the news he received. How was it possible? He was male. He shouldn't be able to get pregnant! Beyond that, what was he going to do? He would _have_ to tell Jim at some point, that much was obvious, but how? How do you tell someone who only slept with you because they were drunk that you're having their child? For the first time since he was young, Spock felt raw and exposed. His emotions were tumultuous inside and, for the first time since his mother died, he felt warm tears escape his eyes. He felt hopeless. After vomiting three more times, Spock heard a knock on the door and a voice filter through.

~x~x~x~

Spock's heart was racing. He was happy that Jim had decided to speak to him again. The moment they shared in the bathroom gave him hope that Jim didn't hate him after all. Well, yet anyway. Sitting on his bed, so close to the blonde gave him, what humans refer to as, butterflies in his stomach. He made a decision then and there. One look into those crystal blue eyes, clouded over with concern, and he knew that Jim deserved to know. Preparing himself for a violent backlash, Spock spoke.

"I have to tell you something, Jim."

"You can tell me anything. You know that Spock." Spock took a deep breath before he spoke again.

"I am pregnant."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V**

_**The Middle pt. 4**_

_**Thanks so much for the reviews! They keep me going, so keep them coming! ^_^**_

"Wha- H-How?" Jim stammered, eyes wide. Spock relaxed his muscles slightly at the astonished whisper.

"Doctor M'Benga and I believe it has to do with my hybrid physiology." he answered quietly. Jim exhaled heavily and propped his head on his hands.

"How did you find out?"

"Nyota forced me to go to sick bay after my becoming ill. They drew blood and ran some tests, at which point they found an anomaly in my hormones."

"You didn't tell me you were sick." Spock stayed silent at that statement. Of course he hadn't told Jim. He hadn't spoken to the man in over a week. Spock was looking away when he heard the next, near silent, question.

"What are you gonna do?"

"I do not comprehend your question." Jim sighed at that.

"Are you going to keep it?" he asked, a slight frustration apparent in his tone. Spock's response was immediate.

"Of course. For humans, that may be a decision that is made, but for Vulcans, there is no such choice." Jim said nothing after that. Spock could practically feel the emotional turmoil rolling off the man in waves. After, what seemed like a lifetime, Jim sighed and rose to his feet.

"I-I have to get back to the bridge. You can take the day off." he said, making a hasty retreat to his own quarters to get dressed. Spock just sat, silently, on the bed. That ache in his side was back. He didn't expect anything from Jim. He would never force the man into something he didn't want to do. He cared about him too much to do that. Still, the reality of doing this on his own was staggering and frightening.

~x~x~x~

Jim sat in the captain's chair not saying a word. He was well aware that he was receiving stares from around the room, but he didn't care. His stomach was rolling with nervousness and nausea. Why was this happening? Sure, everyone assumed that his sexual habits would leave him a parent eventually, but Spock? Really? He just couldn't wrap his mind around it. Jim was still in shock when his shift ended. He attempted to beat a hasty retreat, but got stopped by Uhura anyway.

"What's going on?" she asked, accusation in her voice.

"Nothing." he lied.

"Oh, really? Then why were you late to the bridge and why did Spock not show up?" Jim, who wanted nothing more than to hole up in Bones' office with the man's bourbon, snapped.

"It's none of your business, lieutenant!" Uhura's eyes widened before narrowing in anger.

"Captain or not, if you hurt him in any way, I _will _destroy you." she seethed before turning and stomping off. Jim just rolled his eyes and continued on his journey to sick bay. When he got there, he saw Bones in his office working, presumably, on paperwork. He was about to head in that direction when he saw M'Benga out the corner of his eye. Stalking over to the man, he stepped right up into his personal space, whispering furiously.

"Why the hell did you not inform me that my First Officer was pregnant?!" M'Benga looked startled for a second before his professional demeanor took over.

"My patient requested that I keep this information to myself. Might I remind you that, as a doctor, I am under oath to uphold the privacy of my patients." This only made Jim even angrier.

"Might I remind you that, as captain of this ship, it is my business to know when something will impede my officer's duties."

"Mr. Spock's current condition in no way impedes his ability to do his job." Jim sighed in frustration and threw his hands up in defeat. He was furious with the man, but knew that he better get into his CMO's office before he did something that he would regret. As the door to the office swished open, Bones looked up from his work and he grinned at Jim. One look at Jim's stony expression and his grin fell into a frown. Jim ordered the door to lock before throwing himself into the chair opposite Bones'.

"What the hell happened this time, kid?" the older man asked. Jim just sighed and looked Bones in the eye for a moment before speaking.

"Alcohol?" was all he said. Bones laughed at him and reached in his bottom desk drawer, pulling out a bottle of bourbon and two glasses. He poured the amber liquid into the glasses and pushed one to Jim. Jim immediately downed the entire thing, feeling the drink burning a trail down his throat and into his stomach. Only after that did he begin talking.

"Spock's pregnant." Jim stated despondently. This abrupt announcement caused Bones to choke on his drink and splutter, coughing for a moment.

"Excuse me, _what_?!" he asked, incredulous.

"Yeah, just found out this morning. Apparently, M'Benga's been keeping things from both of us." he said in irritation.

"You're lying." Bones accused. As he looked into Jim's eyes, however, he found all the truth he needed. Jim jumped when Bones slammed his hands down on the desk, causing the glasses to clank. Bones walked, swiftly, from the room. Jim watched through the small window as the man approached M'Benga and appeared to be chewing the man out. When he returned, Bones had a PADD in his hand and was scanning through some documents. He sat back down in his chair and looked up at Jim.

"Did he tell you anything else about it?"

"Just that he came in because he was sick and they found out when they ran blood work. He said they think something might be wonky because he's a hybrid." Bones replied, still staring at the PADD.

"Yeah, that's what it says here. If Spock agrees, we can run some more tests to see if we can find the exact reason. Of course, I want him in here, _today_, for a check-up. Wait, is he going to keep it?" Bones asked, looking up. Jim nodded at him and the older man continued. "Alright, we have to monitor this closely. He's gotta come in, whether or not he wants to, when anything feels wrong. I've never heard of this happening before, so we're winging it. I also want to get in touch with his father to see if there has ever been a similar situation and to see how Vulcan pregnancies generally go." Jim seemed a bit overwhelmed with what Bones was saying. He just nodded, numbly. Bones, realizing this, asked a tentative question. "What are _you_ going to do?" Jim sighed before answering.

"I don't know."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI**

_**The Middle pt. 5**_

Spock had just fallen asleep, having been emotionally drained, when a light tap on his door woke him up. Sitting up, still slightly groggy, he called for the person to enter. When the door swished open, Jim poked his head inside, looking incredibly uncomfortable.

"Bones wants to see you." he said. Spock schooled his features.

"You informed him of my situation." It was a statement, not a question, because Spock knew the answer already.

"Well, yeah. Spock, Bones needed to know. He wants you in the sick bay for a check-up now." Spock said nothing more. He merely nodded. He knew he should be angry at Jim for running and telling someone else about his private business, but he wasn't. He knew that Jim was just looking out for him. Standing, Spock asked Jim to leave the room so he could change. Once he was in his uniform, Spock stepped out of the room and followed Jim down the ship's corridor.

~x~x~x~

As soon as he stepped into the sick bay, Doctor McCoy was there to usher him to one of the intensive care rooms. They were individual, private rooms and were the only ones that were closed off from the rest of the sick bay.

"Alright, sit down on the biobed." McCoy instructed. Spock did as he was told and sat down. "I'm going to take some blood to begin with. I'm going to run some more tests. Then, I'm going to give you a basic check-up. After all that, We're going to do an ultrasound to see what everything looks like in there." Spock merely nodded and allowed McCoy to begin.

~x~x~x~

Jim paced in Bones' office as he waited for the doctor to get done with Spock. It was, surprisingly, nerve wracking. He was hoping that everything was normal. Well, as normal as a male pregnancy can be. He had just began biting his nails when the door opened and Bones walked in. Jim looked up quickly.

"So?" he asked. Bones just smirked at the eager tone in his friend's voice.

"He's fine. Perfectly healthy. All that's left is to do the ultrasound." Jim diverted his gaze to the floor before looking up again.

"Can I- I mean, do you think- I-" Bones laughed at his stammering before rescuing him.

"It's fine with me if you want to be in there, but it's up to Spock." Jim still looked nervous and became even more so as the walked out of the office and back into the private room that Spock was in. Jim waited outside the room as Bones cleared everything with Spock.

~x~x~x~

Spock looked up when Doctor McCoy reentered the room. He was slightly nervous about the ultrasound, but hid it well.

"Jim wants to know if he can be in here while we do this." To say that Spock was shocked would be an understatement. He had previously assumed that Jim would want nothing to do with him or the baby. He was too wary to be hopeful just yet, but he viewed this as a start. To what, he didn't know.

"He may." McCoy looked genuinely surprised that Spock was allowing this and stuck his head out the door to call Jim in. Jim walked in looking highly uncomfortable and nervous, but he smiled at Spock as he took a seat in the chair beside the biobed. They both just stared at the other as McCoy set up the machine he had brought into the room earlier. Once he was finished, he instructed Spock to lie back on the bed and raise his shirt. Spock blushed a slight green as he did as he was told.

"This'll be cold." McCoy warned as he squirted some clear gel on Spock's stomach. Spock's muscles contracted at the shock of the cold. McCoy then reached over and turned the screen on and grabbed the wand that was hooked on the side. He massaged the gel around with the wand before settling on one spot and gently pressing on Spock's stomach. He pointed to the screen.

"It looks like a womb has been, I don't know, spontaneously created?" He seemed confounded by what he was looking at. "There, you can see where it looks like a birth canal has started forming." He moved the wand again and pointed to a small circle on the screen. Within the circle, the beginnings of a baby could be seen. "There it is." he said quietly. Jim stood from his chair and leaned over Spock, looking closer at the screen. Spock was too transfixed to notice Jim. There it was. A tiny life forming inside of him. It didn't even look like a baby yet, but he couldn't help the stinging in his eyes. He looked up when he heard Jim speak.

"That's it?" he asked. McCoy sighed and rolled his eyes.

"It's only two weeks old, idiot." he snarked.

"It's so tiny." Jim whispered. Spock looked up at his face and watched his expression carefully. He saw wonder and amazement and, was that affection? Spock really didn't know. It was then that Jim looked down and realized he was still leaning over Spock and blushed.

"Sorry." he mumbled and sat back down. McCoy turned the screen off and put the wand back where it belonged. As he was cleaning the gel off of Spock's stomach, the Vulcan began to speak, eyes downcast.

"If you wish to, captain, you may be here during each ultrasound appointment."

"Jim, Spock, you can call me Jim. You're having my kid after all." Jim paused for a moment before continuing. "And, I would like that." His tone was more quiet the second time. Spock looked up into Jim's eyes and couldn't help the swell of hope within him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter VII**

_**The Middle pt. 6**_

"We'll do the next ultrasound at six weeks. We'll be able to hear the heartbeat then." Doctor McCoy said as Spock sat up on the bed. He swung his legs around to the side and stood. Jim stood as well.

"Well, I should get going." he said and walked swiftly out of the room. Spock said nothing, though he wished that Jim had stayed. After making another appointment with McCoy, he left sick bay and headed straight for Nyota's quarters. Once there, he knocked softly and awaited her response. When the door opened, he walked in and she greeted him with a wide smile.

"What brings you here?" she asked. "C'mon, sit." she said when she noticed that Spock was hovering, stiffly by the door. He obeyed and sat beside her on the bed. Not knowing how to be anything but direct, he stated what he came there to say.

"Nyota, due to my hybrid physiology, I have become pregnant." Nyota gasped and looked amazed but skeptical.

"Spock, what are you talking about? That isn't possible." Spock looked her in the eye.

"Vulcans do not lie." he stated. Nyota put her hand to her mouth, eyes wide.

"Jim?" she whispered. Spock knew she was referring to the child's other father and nodded his head. "Oh. My. Gosh." She emphasized each word and reached for Spock's hand. Resting her hand atop it, she asked, "What- what are you going to do? What is _he_ going to do?"

"I am going to raise the child, whether or not Jim takes part. As for him, I am unsure. He has avoided any discussion on the matter." Nyota scowled and sighed in annoyance.

"I'm going to kick his ass." She looked into Spock's eyes. "Do you want me to kick his ass?" Spock didn't respond, but the corners of his mouth turned upward slightly and Nyota gave him a bright smile. She was quite good at breaking tension.

~x~x~x~

Jim paced his room for a while, during which time, his mind was running a thousand miles a minute. What was that feeling back there in sick bay? He could swear he had felt pride and affection swelling within his chest at the sight of the child, no, _his_ child growing inside of Spock. But, what did that mean for him and Spock? It was no secret that he had quite the soft spot for the Vulcan. The only question was, had that feeling turned romantic in nature. He honestly wasn't sure. James T. Kirk was quite the lady's man. He had had many sexual partners in the past. But love? He didn't do love. He had never been in love before, so how was he supposed to know what it felt like? Well, there was one person who might be able to answer that question for him. Checking his clock to make sure the time was appropriate, he sat down at his computer and dialed up a number for subspace communication. After a few moments, a woman's face popped up on the screen. When she saw Jim, her face lit up. She swept a lock of blonde hair behind her ear and spoke.

"Jim!"

"Hey mom." Jim said with a smile. "How have you been?"

"Oh, good, good. I've taken up gardening recently. I was just in the garden when you called." She sounded quite cheerful, which was a nice change since the last time he spoke to her.

"How's Sam?" he asked her.

"Oh, he's doing great! He and Aurelan just got in touch with me the other day. The boys are growing like weeds." she said with a grin. Jim was pleased to know that his brother and his family were faring well. Jim wanted to stall as long as he could, but knew that he had to get to the point sooner or later.

"Hey, mom. Can I ask you something?" His mom's face turned serious as she recognized the tone in her son's voice.

"Of course. You can ask me anything, honey."

"How did you know you were in love with dad?" he asked, voice pitched slightly lower. His mother just smiled, a wistful look took over her blue eyes.

"Well, when your father and I met, we were still at the Academy. When I saw your father, it was like my heart started beating ten times faster. He was so hansom, but what I was really attracted to was his smile. After we dated for a while, I realized I loved him. I loved everything about him. Even when we argued, I couldn't imagine my life without him. When I tried to imagine my life without your father, I felt empty, like, without him, there would be no sunshine." Tears had filled her eyes as she was talking and they finally spilled over, running down her cheeks. Jim felt bad that he had made her cry, but she was still wearing a big smile. After a moment, she wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. "So, who is it?"

"What?" Jim asked, startled.

"Who is this girl you think you might be in love with?"

"Um... well, you see-" She cut off his stammering.

"Who is _he_?" This really surprised Jim. He floundered for words for a moment.

"How-"

"Honey, I'm your mother, I know these things." she said, laughing. Jim hesitated again before he began again."

"Well, do you remember Spock? You met him at the Academy when I was promoted." She gasped in excitement.

"The Vulcan?! Yes, he is such a handsom young man! He seemed so nice, as well. It's him you fancy?" Jim just nodded his head. He had never been able to slip anything past his mom.

"There's something else, too."

"What is it?"

"As you know, Spock is Vulcan." At his mother's nod, he continued. "He's only half Vulcan. His mother was a human. Well, because of that, I- I mean- He's pregnant." After he finally got it out, his mother's mouth dropped open in shock.

"How?" was all she could manage. Jim sighed.

"I don't know. We think it's his unique physiology or something."

"It's yours?" Jim nodded. "You're going to be a father?" Jim nodded again. The tears came back to his mom's eyes and he instantly felt like crap. That was until she smiled broadly and clasped her hands in front of her mouth.

"That's wonderful!"

~x~x~x~

Leonard McCoy sat at his desk, wondering how he'd gotten himself into this. He decided that now was the perfect time to call Spock's father and ask him some of the medical questions he needed answers to. He had made the decision before hand that he wasn't going to tell Sarek exactly _why_ he was calling, just that he needed information. He figured the why was Spock's place to tell him. He dialed in the appropriate numbers and waited until an aged, Vulcan face came on the screen. Leonard straightened.

"Ambassador Sarek, I'm Leonard McCoy. I'm the Enterprise's Chief Medical Officer."

"I remember you Doctor McCoy. Why are you calling?" Okay, right to the point.

"I called to ask some medical questions about Vulcans."

"Is my son alright?" There was absolutely no inflection in Sarek's tone at all. But still, Leonard knew that he had worried him.

"No, nothing like that. I just have some questions. Are there other hybrid Vulcans?"

"No." '_Damn_' Leonard thought.

"Okay, ahh, how do Vulcan pregnancies typically go?"

~x~x~x~

Leonard and Sarek talked for over an hour. Leonard took extensive notes on everything that Sarek told him. He rubbed his temples and leaned back in he chair. Okay, so, he could do this. He could. It'll be the first male pregnancy he's ever heard of so, if anything goes wrong... But, he could do it. He _would_ do it. For Spock and for Jim.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter VIII**

_**The Middle pt. 7**_

Spock was meditating when his computer sounded off, startling him from his peace. He stood and walked to his desk, answering the call. He was surprised when his father's face appeared on the screen.

"Father." he greeted.

"Spock." his father inclined his head in greeting. Spock waited a moment for the older Vulcan to continue. "I was recently contacted by Doctor McCoy." Spock's face drained of color. Had McCoy told his father about his condition? When his father continued to speak, it momentarily put Spock's mind at ease. "He was asking me questions about Vulcan health and pregnancies. Is there a particular reason for that? Is there another Vulcan among your crew?" Spock fought for a moment to find his voice.

"No, I am the only one." he replied.

"Tell me, son, why was he asking." When Spock's hands began to shake uncontrollably, he quickly hid them under the desk. He had to hesitate for a second to make sure that his voice would not come out raw and quivering.

"I am the reason he is asking." he said slowly. His father's eyebrows rose and he looked truly stunned for a moment before regaining his composure. He cleared his throat and began speaking again.

"I have heard of this before." Now, it was Spock's turn to be stunned.

"You have?"

"Yes, but only in folklore. The story goes that a young Vulcan male fell in love with another male. Their love was strong and pure. When the two Vulcans began to ache for a family, the gods listened to their prayers and one of them became pregnant. The pregnancy period was a dangerous time for the young Vulcan and the two faced many obstacles. However, they persevered and became parents. They had their family and lived out the rest of their lives in contentment. This story has not been proven by scholars, however." Spock took in all of the information his father had just given him and felt a little more at ease at the older Vulcan's acceptance.

"Thank you, father." was all he said. His father inclined his head again.

"Keep me informed. Be safe."

~x~x~x~

Jim sat on his bed, thinking about the conversation he had just had with his mother. She wanted to meet them in space and help Spock with the pregnancy. She said that it would be good to have a woman who's been there to aid him with anything he needed. Jim wasn't sure that was such a good idea. He knew that Spock was a proud person and he surely wouldn't accept the help. Well, there was only one way to find out. Jim entered their shared bathroom and was about to open the door when he heard a voice.

"Keep me informed. Be safe." It sounded like Sarek. So, Spock had told his father. He smirked as he imagined the reaction he might have had. Poor, sheltered Vulcan. When he heard Spock disconnect the call, he opened the door and walked into the room. When Spock stood to greet him, he ran his eyes up and down his figure, noticing that he was in his meditation robes. They looked good on him. The blue trim really made his eyes pop. When Spock raised an eyebrow, he coughed, realizing he had been caught staring. Getting right down to business, he began talking.

"So, I told my mom."

"You did?" Spock asked.

"Yeah. Anyway, she has this crazy idea that she can help. I know you probably don't-" he was cut off by Spock.

"That will be fine." he said. Jim stood there, shocked. Did Spock just agree to his mother coming aboard and helping? Wow. Okay.

"O-Okay." Jim stammered. Spock just nodded and stood there. Jim blushed, feeling out of place all of the sudden. He realized he wasn't in his own room and was just about to make a move when Spock stepped toward him. He bent forward and kissed his cheek. Jim stood still as this was happening, too taken aback. Spock's lips felt cool on his heated, blushing skin. The moment was quick and, when it was over, Spock straightened.

"Thank you for your help and concern." Spock said before rushing into the bathroom, leaving Jim to have to exit through the main door. He walked as if he were in a haze the entire way to sick bay to talk to Bones about all the craziness he had been experiencing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter IX**

_**The Middle pt. 8**_

"I need to talk to you." Jim said, grabbing Bones' arm and pulling him in the direction of his office. Bones scowled and jerked his arm from Jim's grasp.

"Dammit Jim, I'm trying to work!" Jim just looked at him, blue eyes pleading.

"_Please._"

"Okay, fine. But, I'm not staying long!" They both walked to Bones' office and, only when the door was closed did Jim begin to talk.

"Spock kissed me." Jim smirked at Bones' horrified look. "On the cheek." he added. He knew Bones really, _really_ didn't want to hear about his sex life. He took a little glee in the fact that he had scared the man with the possibility of too much info.

"Okay, so?" Jim let out a big sigh.

"What good are you if you don't help me?" he bemoaned.

"Alright, drama queen. So what if he kissed you? You two have slept together!"

"I know, but it's different. For one thing, I'm sober." Bones just looked at him. He could swear Jim was a child in a man's body.

"Well, he was to begin with." When Jim just cocked his head to the side, Bones continued. "Think about it Jim. You said Spock wasn't drunk that night. That means he _let_ you have sex with him. He _wanted _it." Jim looked utterly shocked at what his friend had just said.

"You mean-" he didn't finish his statement, but Bones already knew what he was going to say.

"Yeah Jim. I think he really likes you. He's the one you need to talk to." He stood from his seat. "Now, go find the pointy eared bastard." he said as he left the office. Jim just stared after him.

~x~x~x~

Spock was mortified. He couldn't believe what he had done. Was he, as McCoy would say, out of his Vulcan mind? He kissed Jim. Albeit, it was on the cheek. More like a thank you kiss, but still. Jim was his captain, his superior officer. What he had done was so unprofessional. With his sensitive hearing, he could tell that Jim was pacing up and down the hall. He was probably trying think of a way to discipline him. Finally, Jim knocked on the door.

"Enter." As soon as the word was out of his mouth, Jim burst into the room and stalked toward him. He braced himself for a physical altercation when he was shoved up against the wall. He had already decided he wouldn't fight back. He didn't want to hurt his captain. Spock was jerked out of his thoughts by the feel of slightly chapped lips against his. He stiffened for a moment before going pliant under Jim's ministrations. He could feel his face heating up and moaned when Jim licked at his lower lip. Granting entrance, they deepened the kiss and Spock reveled in the feel of Jim's tongue against his. Wait. This wasn't right. Jim didn't want this. Spock pulled back from the kiss, panting heavily. Jim was in the same state and his pupils were blown wide.

"Why'd you stop?" he asked.

"Y-You do not want this. You have made that abundantly clear throughout the past couple of weeks." Jim sighed and motioned for Spock to sit with him on the bed.

"I didn't know _what_ I wanted. Spock-" Jim sighed and turned his body to face Spock, taking his hand. The Vulcan slightly flinched. "I don't do deep emotional connections, Spock. I do flings and one night stands so this is different for me. I've never been in love before." Spock gasped at the statement and the emotions he could feel just below Jim's skin. He already knew the answer, but needed verbal confirmation.

"You-" was all he could get out. His eyes started stinging as he held back tears. He had done some reading and knew that hormones were effecting him right now.

"Yeah." Jim whispered. This was followed by a chaste kiss on the lips, at which point, the tears began to fall. Jim jerked back when he felt the warm wetness on the other's face. He looked at Spock and gave him a small smile, bringing his hands up to wipe the tears off of the Vulcan's cheeks. To Jim, Spock looked beautiful. His face slightly flushed green and all of that emotion in his eyes. It was the vision of perfection. Jim leaned in and kissed him again, this time longer and deeper. As they were kissing, Spock took Jim's hand in his and gently rubbed their first two fingers together. In that moment, the world was perfect. That peace was shattered a second later as the red alert alarm went off.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter X**

_**The Middle pt. 9**_

"The ship has been boarded by pirates! I repeat, the ship has been boarded by pirates!" The voice over the intercom system blared as Jim's communicator went off.

"I heard. On my way." he answered immediately, not waiting for responses from the other person. Jim grabbed his phaser from his desk and turned to face Spock, who was getting ready as well.

"Spock, you're staying here." he said, forcefully.

"I am not. I am carrying out my job as First Officer." was the response. Jim glared.

"No, you're staying here!"

"You cannot keep me off duty for the duration of nine months." Jim sighed.

"I know Spock, and I'm not. Just, not this one, okay." The pleading tone in Jim's voice tugged at Spock's heart. He knew the man was simply worried about him.

"Alright." he acquiesced. Jim smiled and walked over. He kissed Spock and headed for the door.

"I'm going to lock the door. Don't come out, no matter what you hear." Jim warned. Spock merely nodded.

"Be careful, Jim."

~x~x~x~

Jim crept down the corridor. His first destination was the bridge so that he could make sure it was secure. When he arrived, the entryways were all locked tight. He made a mental note to commend the beta shift crew for quick reactions. Jim made his way to the nearest turbolift and went inside. When it was between floors, he pressed the emergency stop. He needed to find out where the pirates were and decided it was best to do that in relative safety.

"Kirk to Scotty." he spoke into his communicator.

"Scotty here." came the whispered voice.

"Scotty, I need to know where the pirates are."

"Well, ya called the right person. They're here in engineering, sir."

"On my way." Jim said, hitting the button in the turbolift for engineering. Unbeknownst to Jim, a small group of the pirates made their way to the floor where crew quarters were located.

~x~x~x~

Spock was sitting on Jim's bed. He was worried about the other. Pirates were nasty people. They found enjoyment in killing as well as stealing. Spock was pulled from his thoughts when he heard someone try to open the door. With his superior hearing, he was able to make out what was being said.

"Are you sure this is the Captain's quarters?"

"Yes. Now, open it!"

"I can't. It's locked."

"Move back." Spock was in the process of going to their joining bathroom so that he could get to his phaser that was in his room when a blast from the door caused him to stop and turn around. One of the pirates had shot the locking mechanism, causing the door to swish open. The largest of the pirates stepped in and smirked when he saw Spock. Andorians. Particularly nasty pirates.

"Well, who do we have here?" The other pirates filtered in behind the larger one.

"Looks like a Vulcan." one said.

"Ah, you must be Mr. Spock. The Enterprise's First Officer. This'll be fun." Spock just scowled and spoke up.

"What do you want?" The Andorians all laughed.

"Well, while my crew is wreaking havoc down in engineering, we're here to find some important files. You see, we want to be able to infiltrate Federation ships _without_ being detected. Your captain should have schematics and detailed information on shields and defenses."

"Why are you telling me this?" Spock's stomach was twisting with a combination of fear and dread. He already knew the answer to that.

"Because you're not going to live long enough to tell anybody." with that, he raised his phaser and fired just as Spock was making a move toward the bathroom. He felt a burning pain in his neck as he stumbled into the other room, locking the door. Spock felt blood running swiftly from the wound on his neck. It must have hit an artery. He put his hand against the wound and sat on the floor, trying to slow his heartbeat. If his calculations were right, he would soon lose consciousness before bleeding to death.

~x~x~x~

Jim shot every Andorian pirate he saw. He had yet to come across the leader. He had all of his combat ready crew members with him taking out the enemy. Jim suddenly had a bad feeling. A very bad feeling. Needing to get back to Spock, he called Sulu over.

"I have to go check on Spock. I left him alone in my quarters." He ignored Sulu's surprised expression and continued. "There aren't many of these guys left. You and the others can easily finish them off."

"Yes sir." Jim nodded and rushed off toward the turbolift. When he arrived on the correct floor, he ran into, who appeared to be, the leader of the pirate crew. He was able to take the leader and group by surprise and shot them all. Even more worried, he ran down the corridor and came to a screeching halt outside his door. A sense of dread filled him when he saw the shot lock on his door. He shoved the door open and scanned the destroyed room, looking for Spock. When he didn't find him, he went to the bathroom door, which was open on his side, but locked on Spock's. He slipped on something and looked down. Panic filled him when he saw a puddle of green blood on the floor. Quickly punching in his override code, Jim opened the door and was horrified at what he saw. Spock was laying, prone, on the floor holding his neck. There was blood everywhere and the room smelled of copper. Jim immediately dropped to his knees beside Spock and touched his face. He was colder than normal.

"Spock! Spock, wake up!" Spock's eyes opened a sliver, as if it was difficult for him to open them any further. Jim sat and pulled Spock into his lap. His vision was beginning to blur, but he refused to cry right now. Spock needed him. He put his hand over Spock's on his neck and put more pressure on it. "It's okay, you're going to be alright." he whispered. Just as Spock lost consciousness, he heard Jim speak again. "I love you."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter XI**

_**The Middle pt. 10**_

**Note: ****Not sure how I feel about this chapter. I almost didn't get it done tonight. Let me know what you think.**

Jim didn't even realize that he had called Bones until the man burst into the room, nurses and gurney in tow. Bones knelt down beside Jim and reached for Spock's pulse. It was weak and faster than it should be. Spock's skin was cool and clammy to the touch. He needed to get to the sick bay immediately. Bones turned to Jim.

"We're gonna take him now. I'm going to reach my hand out and slide yours and his off to quickly replace them with a bandage to put pressure on the wound, okay." Jim nodded numbly. After the bandage was applied, Bones, with the help of the male nurse that came with him, put Spock onto the gurney and took him away, Jim on their heels. Once they were in sick bay and had Spock transferred to a biobed, Bones ran some tests.

"So?" Jim asked, stepping up to Bones as he used the dermal regenerator on the nasty wound on Spock's neck.

"It's not good, Jim. He's lost too much blood and needs a transfusion. Only problem is..." he trailed off.

"We don't have any Vulcan blood laying around. He's half human, what about that." Jim was about to go out of his mind with worry and desperation. Bones shook his head.

"I don't think that'll work. The risk that his body will reject it is too high because of his Vulcan side." Bones just shook his head, mouth drawn down into a frown. Jim was beginning to panic, his breath coming short pants.

"Bones, you've gotta do _something_!"

"I know!" Bones snapped. Suddenly, an idea hit him. "Wait...what about the other Spock?"

"What about him?" Jim asked, slightly irritated.

"Idiot! He can save our Spock! They have the same blood. Exactly the same, no chance of rejection." Jim smiled and ran from the room. As much as he hated to leave Spock's side, he had to make a few calls.

~x~x~x~

When the old face with kind eyes came onto the screen, Jim smiled sadly.

"Jim, what is wrong?" Spock Prime asked.

"It's you. Well, the other you." Jim looked down at his hands before looking Spock in the eye. "Listen, Spock's been injured. He's lost a lot of blood and Bones says he needs a transfusion."

"And you want me to provide the blood for that transfusion." it was a statement, not a question. Jim just nodded, urgently. "I will, of course, help you my friend. Get to New Vulcan as soon as you can." And, with that, Spock cut the transmission and left Jim looking at a black screen. He had another call to make. Dialing the number, he waited until his mother's face appeared on the screen.

"Jim!" she hesitated, taking in her son's appearance. "What happened?" she asked, worriedly.

"New plan. You're meeting us at New Vulcan. We're heading there immediately. Spock's been hurt." His mother gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Is he-" Jim could tell she couldn't bring herself to finish that question. He just shook his head because he couldn't even begin to think that way if he was going to hold it together.

"We have to get to New Vulcan so that they can help him."

"And the baby?" she asked.

"Alive." Jim said. He needed to let her go or he was going to break down. He was about to end the call when the next question came.

"How are _you_ holding up?" That was the point that the tears he refused to shed earlier came rushing back. They started pouring down his cheeks without his permission. "Oh Jim. It's going to be okay. He's strong. He'll pull through." Jim just sniffed and gave her a watery smile. "Bye, honey."

~x~x~x~

When Jim got back to the sick bay, he saw Bones giving Spock a hypospray.

"What's that?" he asked. Bones turned around.

"It's Erythropoietin. It will stimulate his body to produce more blood cells. Hopefully, it'll buy us some time." Jim nodded and Bones continued. "Go to the bridge and find out how far we are from New Vulcan."

~x~x~x~

His arrival on the bridge was immediately noticed. He got odd and horrified looks and looked down, realizing he was still covered in Spock's blood. He decided to ignore it for now and walked up to the beta shift navigator.

"How far are we from New Vulcan at warp five?" he asked. The navigator consulted his computer and gave Jim an answer.

"Two days, sir." Jim squeezed his hands into fists so hard that his nails bit into his palms. He just had to trust that they made it there in time.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter XII**

_**The Middle pt. 11**_

**Note: Sorry this chapter is so short. I ****_might_**** get another one up tonight. No promises.**

Over the next two days, Jim spent his time in one of two places. Either he was on the bridge doing his job, or he was sitting beside Spock, holding his hand. When Spock didn't enter a healing trance a few hours after being injured, Bones put him in a medically induced coma. Even so, he still wasn't stable. Jim refused to sleep until they knew Spock was going to be okay. Bones grumbled about him around sick bay, but never went so far as to kick him out. There was a reason they were best friends. He knew that Jim _needed_ to be there. The blonde walked back into the sick bay after receiving a call from the ship his mother was on. It seemed like they were going to arrive at New Vulcan at about the same time. He was actually glad that his mother would be there. It meant he would have another person to lean on during this time. Jim took his usual seat beside Spock and grabbed the cool hand in his.

~x~x~x~

Their arrival on New Vulcan was a somber affair. Jim, Bones, and Uhura were in the transportation room, awaiting their confirmation to beam down. Scotty was at the controls and, when he caught Jim's eye, he smiled in encouragement. At this point, the entire crew knew how hard Jim was taking this. After a couple more restless minutes, the confirmation finally came. The three stepped up onto the transporter pad.

"Energize."

~x~x~x~

Planet-side, Jim and the others were immediately met by Sarek and the older Spock. Sarek stepped up calmly.

"Where is my son?" he asked. Bones stepped up to answer that question.

"He's on the ship. He's not stable enough to move, so we're going to have to take care of everything up there." The two nodded and Jim turned to Uhura.

"Stay here and wait for my mom. Her name is Winona Kirk." she nodded, but caught Jim's arm as he turned to the others.

"Take care of him." she said, eyes glistening with tears. Jim put his hand over hers and nodded once. He then turned to the others and pulled out his communicator.

"Scotty, beam us up."

~x~x~x~

Spock instantly knew the situation was dire when he took in Jim's tired and weary face. As they were walking down the corridor of the Enterprise, he took small glances at his father as well. Well, this version of his father. He had come to know the man better over the months since Nero. Looking at him now, he could tell that he was genuinely worried about his son. Sarek's posture was stiffer than normal and there were lines between his brows and around his mouth that were not usually there. When they arrived in the ship's sick bay, he was immediately aware of why Jim looked so ragged. Spock, his younger self, was lying on the biobed looking, for all the world, dead. He was ghostly pale and his chest was barely rising and falling. Upon seeing this, he turned to McCoy.

"We must hurry." he said. McCoy nodded and ushered him over to an empty biobed. Spock sat and McCoy began getting everything attached to draw the blood. Spock looked over at Sarek standing over his son. It was a heartbreaking sight.

"Tell me if you start getting dizzy or lightheaded." McCoy broke him out of his thoughts. Nodding up at the man, he lay back and got comfortable for the time being. They _would_ save his younger counterpart.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter XIII**

_**The Middle pt. 12**_

A couple of hours later, they were running the second bag of blood into Spock. Jim had fallen asleep with his head beside Spock's hand on the bed and Sarek was sitting on his son's other side, watching over them both. They were both startled when the sound of someone running in heels reached their ears. Sitting up, Jim rubbed his eyes and looked around in confusion. He noticed Sarek looking at someone and turned around, meeting his mother's searching eyes.

"Mom!" he exclaimed. Worried blue eyes turned to him and she rushed over to where he was sitting. Jim jumped up and she wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh Jim!" She hugged him tightly and then looked down at Spock. "He's so pale." she whispered.

"Believe it or not, that's actually an improvement on before." he said. His mom looked at him, horrified. Looking over at Sarek, she blushed a bit, just now realizing that there was someone else there. "Oh, sorry." Jim said quickly. "Mom, this is Spock's dad, Sarek. Sarek, this is my mom, Winona Kirk." Sarek inclined his head and was taken by surprise when Jim's mom held up her hand in the ta'al. Jim smothered a grin, thinking that his mom could take anyone by surprise.

"Oh, thank goodness! Finally, someone who might be able to get Jim to leave!" came a gruff voice from across the room. Jim grinned when his mom gave him a quizzical look.

"Bones! Come meet my mom." Bones walked over to them and held out his hand to shake his mom's.

"Leonard McCoy, ma'am." he introduced himself. Jim rolled his eyes when this caused his mom smiled brightly at him.

"Wow, a man with manners. Jim, you might learn something." she giggled. "I'm Winona Kirk." Bones winked at her and spoke again.

"Now, if you could get this guy out of here, that would be amazing. He hasn't left since this whole thing started." Jim just huffed a sigh at Bones and turned to his mother.

"Are you hungry?"

~x~x~x~

As they were finishing their meals, Jim's communicator went off. He quickly grabbed it and answered. Bones was on the other end.

"He went into a healing trance!" Jim couldn't help the grin that came over his face. Looking at his mom, he saw the same grin plastered on her face. They both hopped up and put their things away before rushing to sick bay. Once there, they saw Sarek leaned over Spock preforming, what Jim remembered as, a mind meld. Jim turned questioning eyes to Bones and the older man came over.

"Sarek's trying to see how Spock's mind fared after the low oxygen due to the blood loss." They all watched the Vulcan and, soon enough, he removed his hand from Spock's face and straightened.

"His mind is intact." he said, returning to his previous seat.

~x~x~x~

The next day, Sarek and the older Spock returned to the surface of the planet. Jim's mom busied herself with taking care of anything Jim needed, which irritated Bones to no end.

"You're a damn adult! Why do you have your momma running around all over the place for you?!"

"Bones, it's just what she does when she's stressed or worried." Jim said, trying, in vain, to get comfortable in the stiff chair he's been sitting in for the past several days.

"Why don't you go get some rest." Bones suggested. Jim shook his head and grabbed Spock's hand.

"I'm not going to let him wake up alone." Bones huffed.

"He won't _be_ alone."

"You know what I mean." Jim continued to sit there, staring at Spock's visage and willing him to wake up.

~x~x~x~

It was dark. He was in pain, body feeling stiff and unused muscles screaming. He could still feel his father's fading presence in his mind and wondered what had happened. Then he remembered. The pirates... The ship was under attack! He had to get to Jim! Spock's eyes shot open and he tried to jerk into a sitting position only to fall back and squeeze his eyes closed in pain. It was too bright and his body hurt. He felt hands on his shoulders and knew someone was there. He _had _to find Jim!

"Jim!" came the raspy voice that sounded nothing like his own. That was when he heard it. A voice right beside his ear.

"I'm here, Spock." His entire body eased and he sagged back against the mattress. The episode had drained the little energy he had and he fell into a deep sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter XIV**

_**The Middle pt. 13**_

_**Note: **__**I almost didn't get this out tonight. I've been sick, tonight was Walking Dead night, and my internet has been down. Thank goodness I have a mobile hotspot!**_

The next time Spock regained consciousness, he was awake for longer. Jim was pulled from a light sleep when the hand in his twitched. He jerked up and blue eyes searched Spock's face for movement. When brown eyes opened, Jim grinned.

"Spock!" he exclaimed. He turned his head to face the rest of the sick bay. "Bones! He's awake!" When he turned back around, he saw Spock wincing, presumably from all his yelling. "Sorry." he whispered.

"It is fine." Spock croaked. When Jim saw Nurse Chapel walk by, he grabbed her arm.

"Hey, could we get some water?" he asked in his sweetest voice.

"Sure thing, hun." She smiled right back at him. Jim turned back to Spock and used his fingers to subtly kiss him in the Vulcan way. A moment later, Bones had arrived at the other side of the bed. Spock ended up with a tricorder shoved into his face as Bones checked him out. Jim laughed quietly. He was usually the one on the other end of that machine. It was a refreshing change. Jim was giddy with excitement as Bones continued checking Spock over. Spock was awake! He was going to be okay. Jim was distracted from his thoughts when he heard Spock whisper a question.

"The baby?" Bones moved the tricorder down over Spock's stomach to take some readings there.

"Seems healthy. We'll run some more tests, just in case." Spock nodded and Bones turned to walk away. Jim leaned over Spock and inspected his face. Finding confirmation of Spock's well being, he nodded and leaned down. Jim's warm lips covered Spock's cooler ones and they kissed for the first time in days. Jim pulled back and saw the green blush covering the other's face. He thought it was quite adorable.

"Do you want to sit up?" Jim asked. At Spock's nod, Jim raised the back of the biobed so that Spock could sit comfortably. "Better?"

"Much."

"Spock!" came his mother's voice from behind him. Jim winced slightly. He hadn't gotten the chance to tell Spock that she was here. His mom rushed over and stood beside the bed. "How are you feeling?" she asked. Jim broke in before Spock could answer.

"This is my mom." Spock's lips turned slightly upward in a smirk.

"I can tell." he said. This caused Jim to laugh, outright, and Jim's mom to smile.

"Did you just sass me?!" Jim asked. Spock didn't grace that question with an answer. It seemed that the family reunions weren't over yet. Spock's eyes widened slightly and Jim looked behind them to see what had caused it. When he saw Sarek, he moved over to make room for the Vulcan to stand beside his son.

"Father?" Spock questioned. Jim looked uncomfortable and began speaking.

"Yeah, I kind of forgot to tell you that we're at New Vulcan."

"How are you?" Sarek asked. Spock thought for a moment before replying.

"I am adequate." he said. Sarek inclined his head.

"Good. We were...concerned." he admitted, which shocked everyone. That was the extent of the conversation and Sarek just stood at Spock's bedside after that.

~x~x~x~

After several tests, it was determined that both Spock and the baby were fine. When Spock was released from sick bay that evening, his father invited him to dinner, along with Jim, Doctor McCoy, and Winona. Naturally, they all accepted. The elder Spock was at dinner as well and, after a lengthy explanation and discussion, Winona was brought up to speed on who, exactly, the other Spock was. She had many questions, all of which were answered to the best of the abilities of those present. After dinner, they retired to his father's sitting room and continued chatting, well, most of them did. Spock and his father were mostly silent. Jim, sitting beside Spock, grabbed his hand at one point during the night causing him to blush emerald. His father, who saw the entire exchange, merely raised an eyebrow in, what Spock swore was, amusement. After they all beamed back aboard the ship, Jim told Spock to go to his room before going to the bridge and making sure that everything was ready to set out again. Spock waited patiently for Jim, sitting on the bed. When Jim arrived, he asked the question that had been bothering him.

"Where is your mother going to sleep?" Jim smiled and wrung his hands in front of him. It was a move that Spock recognized as one of nervousness. He walked over and sat beside Spock.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Spock simply raised an eyebrow and waited for Jim to continue. "How about you move in here. That way, mom can be right next door and have easy access in case of an emergency." Spock took a moment to think about it. He looked at Jim and saw the nervous excitement. He knew this meant a lot to the man. For that reason, he responded quickly.

"That is logical." Jim grinned and leaned forward, capturing Spock's lips with his own.

~x~x~x~

After Jim told his mom that she was bunking in Spock's quarters, he entered his room.

"We'll move your stuff in here tomorrow." he said, stripping off his clothes down to his boxer-briefs. Spock was already dressed for bed, a thermal shirt and loose fitting pants. Jim made his way to the bed and lay down on his back. Spock seemed hesitant at first, but he soon faced Jim and used his shoulder as a pillow and wrapped his arm around Jim's torso. They both fell asleep in the other's embrace, peaceful for the first time in a long time.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter XV**

_**The Middle pt. 14**_

**Note: Sorry I didn't update yesterday!**

_**Six Weeks**_

The past few weeks had passed in relative peace. Spock was allowed to continue his duties as First Officer, even going planet-side for diplomatic missions. That didn't mean, however, that Jim didn't constantly worry about his well being and Winona was just as bad. There were times that Spock felt smothered. He wasn't used to all the attention. In fact, the last time he had had as much attention, it had all been negative in nature. At least this time was different, he supposed. Spock knew they cared about him and that was just their way of showing it. He supposed he could deal with it. At the moment, he was sitting at the science station in the bridge awaiting the end of his shift. Today was his six week check up with Doctor McCoy. He turned his head slightly to catch sight of Jim. The man was tapping his foot and watching the time. He was quite excited for today. Spock couldn't blame him. After about thirty minutes, Jim jumped up from his chair, signaling the end of alpha shift. Jim was grinning when he approached Spock, grabbing hold of his arm and hauling him to his feet.

"C'mon!" he insisted. Sighing, just for show, of course, Spock followed after his captain. When they arrived at sick bay, they headed straight back to one of the private rooms where everything was already set up. Spock was already laying on the bed when Doctor McCoy entered the room. Spock raised his shirt and revealed that he was already beginning to show slightly. Jim smiled warmly at him as McCoy was putting the cold gel on his stomach. Once he got the machine up and running, he searched for something.

"There we go." he said after a moment. It took a second, but then they all heard it. It was the soft thumping of a heart. Both looking intently at the screen, Jim and Spock stared at the small form, listening to the tiny thing's heartbeat. They could clearly tell it was a baby now. It's shape was larger and more pronounced from the last time they saw it. Spock silently counted every little heartbeat from inside him, needing to make sure the baby's heart rate was as it should be. Satisfied, he turned back to Jim just in time to catch blue eyes regarding him openly with love. Jim leaned down and kissed him gently, ignoring McCoy's shocked splutter.

~x~x~x~

After the appointment, and a few rules from Bones to make sure the baby stayed healthy, Jim and Spock met his mom in the mess hall. Starving, Jim walked up to the replicator to get his meal. He had a hankering for a burger today. Before Jim could press more than one button, Spock put a pale hand across the controls. Jim looked at him curiously.

"I believe Doctor McCoy did not intend such an item for our diet plans." Jim glared.

"Excuse me, _you're_ the one that's pregnant, not me." Spock smirked at him.

"As Doctor McCoy said, 'If you wanna be around for the kid, you better start eating like an adult.'" Jim just pouted and changed his meal option to something slightly healthier. Spock caught Jim's two fingers with his own to show his appreciation before entering his own selection. When they got to their seats, Jim's mom greeted them with a warm smile.

"How did the appointment go?" she asked. Jim dove into his food as he simultaneously answered.

"Great! We got to hear the heartbeat this time. It was amazing!"

"Jim, don't talk with your mouth full!" she admonished. She gave Spock a mischievous look. "I've tried and I've tried, but the boy just refuses to maintain good manners." Jim blushed and Spock's mouth turned up slightly at the corners. He seemed to be enjoying her company. Jim smiled to himself, glad that his mom was here to help them.

~x~x~x~

_**Six Months**_

Spock groaned slightly as he walked down the corridor to his and Jim's room. He was in pain and unable to concentrate on his job. Jim finally forced him to go to their quarters when he kept spacing out from pain. Just as Spock was keying in the entry code, Winona emerged from her quarters.

"Jim called me." she said softly. "What hurts, sweetie?" Spock just stared at the woman for a moment. He began tearing up, letting out a choked sob. Mortified that he couldn't stop what was happening, he put a hand over his mouth to stifle any noises. Winona's eyes widened slightly and he hurriedly ushered him into his room, knowing that he wouldn't want anyone else to witness his breakdown. By the time the door closed, Spock was sitting on the bed, openly sobbing. Winona walked over and knelt down in front of him.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Spock looked up at her with tears streaming down his face and stuttered out an answer.

"Y-you remind m-me o-o-of my mother." Winona reached up and pulled Spock into a hug.

"Oh, honey." she said. Jim had told her what happened during the battle with Nero. She knew all about what happened to Amanda Grayson and how it had utterly devastated Spock. Winona held Spock in the hug until he stopped crying and his breath only hitched every so often. When she pulled back, she smiled gently at him.

"Now, what hurts?" she asked again. Spock just thought for a moment before answering her.

"My lower back and head." he responded. Winona rose to her feet and walked through the bathroom back to her room and returned a moment later with, what appeared to be, a heating pad in one hand and a hypospray in the other. She had Spock lay down on his side and put the heating pad where he hurt. She then administered the hypospray of safe pain medicine that Doctor McCoy had provided for him. Winona covered him with the blanket and left while he began falling into a restful sleep.

~x~x~x~

When his shift on the bridge was over, Jim immediately returned to his and Spock's quarters to check up on his lover. His mom had informed him about what happened earlier that day and he was worried. She had insisted there was no cause for concern, as it was just hormones effecting him, but Jim still worried. He knew Spock would be asleep, so he crept into the room, toeing off his shoes as he made his way to the bed. Jim quietly undressed while looking at his beautiful lover. Spock was always beautiful, in his eyes, but Jim found that, while pregnant with his child, he was even more so. Crawling, carefully, into the bed behind Spock, he spooned up behind him and draped an arm over his stomach. Jim had began dozing off when something startled him awake. He could have sworn he felt something thud against his hand. Apparently, it woke Spock as well because he looked behind him and made eye contact with Jim. The both waited a moment more and, there it was again. Jim's expression became one of wonder as he realized what he was feeling. The baby was kicking! It was the first time either of them had felt it. Jim rolled Spock over on his back and put his ear and hand on his rounded stomach.

"Hey, kiddo." he said when the baby kicked again. He was amazed at the feel and awed at the emotion that welled up in his chest. One look at Spock and it looked like he was in the same state. Jim leaned up and captured Spock's lips in a searing kiss. "Marry me." he said. Spock's eyes widened and he opened and closed his mouth a few times, getting no words out, before Jim continued. "Marry me, bond with me, whatever Vulcans do. Let's do it, Spock. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter XVI**

_**The Middle pt. 15**_

_**Note: **__**Sorry about not updating again. I've had writer's block. We're finally starting to wind down here, though. Just a few more chapters to go.**_

"_Marry me, bond with me, whatever Vulcans do. Let's do it, Spock. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."_

Spock lay there in stunned silence. He was still having trouble making his voice come out when Jim cast his eyes down.

"Unless you don't want to." he mumbled. Spock knew he _had_ to say something and soon.

"I-I would be honored." he said. Jim brightened in an instant, smiling brilliantly at his...fiance. He adjusted himself on the bed and leaned in, kissing Spock. This went on for several minutes before they broke for much needed air. Spock rolled over and used Jim's shoulder to pillow his head and, completely at peace, they both fell asleep in the other's embrace.

~x~x~x~

The next morning, as they had breakfast, Jim broke the news to Winona. To say that she was excited was an understatement. Spock ended up turning bright green as she gushed over them, drawing the attention of the surrounding personnel. Spock was immensely happy that Jim wanted to bond with him. It was much easier to admit to these emotions since meeting the blonde. Thinking back on his life, he would never have guessed it would have turned out like this. He had resolved himself to a life of loneliness because of his split heritage. He knew that humans would find him difficult and Vulcans looked down on him. Spock was pulled from his thoughts when Winona made a suggestion.

"Why don't the two of you wait until after the baby's born and have proper ceremonies, human and Vulcan." Jim grinned and looked at Spock, who nodded his agreement.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Jim exclaimed.

~x~x~x~

A few weeks later found Jim planet-side on a diplomatic mission. It was the Enterprise's duty to get the people of Sanel IV to agree to join the Federation. The Sanelians possessed some highly valuable natural resources and, in exchange for protection from the Federation, it was the hope of the Admiralty that they would be generous with said resources. Usually Spock would accompany him on these missions, but being seven months pregnant had Jim confining the Vulcan to the ship. The talks with the leaders of Sanel IV were drawing to a close when Jim got a call from Sulu.

"Enterprise to Kirk, Enterprise to Kirk." Jim picked up his communicator.

"Go ahead Sulu."

"Sir, we've been hit! Our weapons system was damaged. Sir, we're sitting ducks out here." Jim was immediately filled with dread and fear for his ship and lover.

~x~x~x~

Spock was sitting at his science station on the bridge when a ship appeared in front of the Enterprise. It was unlike any ship he'd seen before and he assumed that it was of local origin. Nyota immediately attempted to hail the other ship, but nobody ever answered. She looked to Sulu, who was currently sitting in the captain's chair, for instruction when Chekov noticed the weapons on the other ship warming up. Spock stood and turned toward the screen at the boy's warning. Suddenly, the Enterprise was hit and the whole ship pitched to the side from the surprisingly powerful blast. Spock was thrown to the side and into the science station, his stomach connecting hard with the console. He fell to the ground, clutching his middle in pain and groaning. The lights had flickered and, when they came back on and everyone righted themselves, Nyota noticed Spock laying on the floor, not moving to get up. She rushed over to him as Sulu checked in with Engineering and relayed what had happened to Jim.

"Spock! Are you alright? What hurts?" she asked, helping him sit up. Spock didn't want to alarm her or anyone else, but something wasn't right.

"I am fine." he said. "Will you help me stand?" Nyota nodded and grabbed his arm, hauling him off the floor.

"How is he?" Sulu asked, looking over his shoulder. Nyota went to answer him, but stopped when she saw a smudge of green where Spock had been sitting. She gasped.

"Call Doctor McCoy!" she said urgently.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter XVII**

_**The End pt. 1**_

_**Note: One more chapter after this!**_

Spock was sitting in a wheelchair being rushed to sick bay. He was clutching his stomach as wave after wave of excruciating pain wracked his body. Winona, who had gone to the bridge to see what was going on, was running beside Spock as McCoy pushed the chair. The doctor looked down at his patient, taking in his ashen complexion.

"You better not keel over on me! Jim would have my hide!" he growled. Spock knew he was truly concerned about him. The Vulcan clenched his teeth as another wave of pain washed over him. Sweat was pouring down his face as they arrived at sick bay. Spock was quickly transferred to a biobed and had a tricorder promptly shoved in his face. As he ran the tricorder down to Spock's stomach, McCoy swore under his breath and began yelling for medications.

~x~x~x~

"McCoy to Kirk!" Jim heard Bones shout over the communicator as he was questioning the dignitaries he had been talking to about what had just happened.

"Yeah, Bones." he responded.

"You need to get back here, now! Spock was thrown down when we were attacked and it's caused him to go into premature labor." Jim went cold at Bones' words. He couldn't believe this was happening. He looked at the aliens in front of him with wide eyes. The leader, an older alien with wrinkled blue skin, stepped forward.

"It was most likely rogues that attacked your ship. They are rampant in this quadrant. We will join your Federation and open trade with you. You may return to your ship and your mate at this time." Jim looked taken aback that the alien knew how important Spock was to him. The Sanelian smiled gently and continued. "We will provide ships to protect and escort the Enterprise back to Federation space." Jim gratefully bowed his head and said quick farewells and flipped his communicator back open.

"Scotty! Beam me back up!"

~x~x~x~

Spock was clutching Winona's hand tightly as he continued to ride out waves of pain. He had not wanted to hold her hand, for fear of hurting her, but she had insisted that she could take it. Surprisingly, she was. Spock was only vaguely aware when Jim came rushing up to his bed and peered down at him.

"Bones! What's going on?" he heard him ask. Doctor McCoy walked over.

"Like I told you before, he's gone into premature labor. If he has the baby now, it won't survive." Spock could see Jim begin to pace, frantically, out of the corner of his eye. He would have told Jim to calm down, but his heavy breathing didn't allow him to speak. Luckily, Winona took the words out of his mouth.

"Jim! Listen to Doctor McCoy and calm down. You're stressing Spock out." Jim immediately looked sorry and stopped pacing, much to Spock's relief.

"I've given him some medication to stop labor, but it will take a bit for the contractions to stop and for us to know, for sure, that it was successful. I've already given him something for the pain. Now, he's just going to have to ride it out." Jim nodded and pulled a chair up to Spock's side, taking his hand from Winona. He sat down and helped Spock through the pain. It was going to be a long night.

~x~x~x~

By the next morning, Spock's contractions had subsided and he was sleeping peacefully, out of danger. Jim just sat and watched the rise and fall of Spock's chest. He took in his pale complexion and the bags under his eyes. It had been a rough night for the Vulcan. At the beginning of all this, he had no idea that it would be this difficult. There were so many dangers out there to take away their child and it was nerve wracking. He knew it wasn't going to just be this way until the baby was born, either. It would always be this exhausting. He and Spock were made for space. This job defined them both. There was no way they were ever going to give it up. The baby would live with them on the Enterprise. Jim had done some extensive research and found that, if both parents were employed with Starfleet and serving on the same ship, their children could live on board with them. He had talked to Spock about it and they both decided it would be what was best. Jim's mom got his attention by walking up behind him and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"How's he doing?" she asked softly. Jim placed his hand over hers.

"Finally resting." he answered.

"Good. Why don't we go get something to eat?" Before Jim could protest, she continued. "Spock will be fine. I'm sure he won't wake up for a while." All Jim could do was nod and rise to his feet. He followed his mom to the mess hall.

~x~x~x~

As Spock slowly came back to consciousness, he noticed immediately that the muscles in his stomach were screaming in pain. Feeling calm and excitement flowing from a hand in his, he turned to see Jim sitting beside the bed, smiling at him.

"Hey sleepy head." he greeted. The phrase confused Spock and he raised an eyebrow. Jim laughed at him and squeezed his hand. "I'm glad you're okay. Both of you."

"As am I." Spock said. He was ready and anxious to see his child, but not this way. He wanted to see his child when he was sure it would be safe and this soon would ensure the opposite. Spock rubbed a hand over his stomach, reverently, and Jim placed a hand over his.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter XVIII**

_**The End pt. 2**_

_**Nine Months**_

It was just past midnight on the ship. Jim and Spock were sleeping, peacefully, wrapped in each other's arms as usual. Spock stirred slightly at some discomfort. Thinking it was just the baby kicking again, he shrugged it off and buried his face further into Jim's neck, trying to go back to sleep. A few minutes later and the same pain was back, only sharper this time. That was when it happened. Spock felt a warm wetness flood between his legs. He jerked up and the action caused Jim to blearily open his eyes.

"Whassa matter?" he asked, speech slurred from sleep. Jim woke up more when Spock began trying to get up off the bed.

"The baby is coming." he said. Jim just stared at him for a moment before his eyes grew large in realization.

"Mom!" he yelled. Jim jumped up and helped Spock to his feet. There was some banging and clattering from Winona's side of the bathroom door before she burst into the room.

"What?! What's wrong?!" she asked, brushing wild chunk of messy hair from her face. Jim looked at her, still holding onto Spock's arm.

"It's time!" was all he said. That phrase had Winona moving into action. She grabbed Jim's communicator and called Doctor McCoy. She explained the situation and informed him that they would be heading to sick bay immediately. When she flipped the communicator closed, she moved over to Spock's other side to help him walk. Luckily, at this time of night, the corridors were mostly empty and they didn't have anyone get in their way. When they reached sick bay, McCoy was already there. He had prepared the private room for Spock to give birth in and Winona and Jim steered the Vulcan in that direction. At this point, Spock's contractions were beginning to get stronger. He wasn't sure he was ready for this. It was going to be difficult to give birth naturally. McCoy had talked to them about their options months ago. Because a birth canal had formed during the pregnancy, he would be able to have the baby naturally. McCoy had said that that would actually be better that way because a Cesarian would be too risky for him. Usually, it was the other way around, but, since his neck injury all those months ago, he didn't want to take the chance that he would bleed out. Once Spock was changed into a hospital gown and settled on the table, McCoy looked at him, putting his hands on his hips.

"Alright, this is it. Nurse Chapel will be here in a minute with some pain meds and then we wait. I'll keep a check on you and Jim, get me if anything happens." Jim nodded and McCoy left the room, closing the door behind him.

~x~x~x~

A few hours later and the contractions were near unbearable. He couldn't imagine how bad it would be without the medication Nurse Chapel had provided. Winona was on one side of him, blotting his face with a towel every now and then. Jim had gotten on the bed behind Spock and was cradling him against his chest. They were holding hands and Spock would use that to his advantage every time a particularly bad contraction would hit. Doctor McCoy walked back into the room and raised the sheet at the bottom of the bed to see if they were ready to go. Spock so hoped they were. Not only did he want the pain to stop, he wanted to hold his child in his arms.

"Time to get this show on the road. Spock, when the next contraction hits, I want you to push as hard as you can." Spock just nodded and they all waited with bated breath until the next contraction. When it finally hit, Spock grunted and squeezed Jim's hand and pushed. When the next one came, he pushed again. Spock was grunting and yelling as he pushed as hard as he could.

"One more big push, Spock." McCoy said loudly over the sound of Spock's heavy breathing.

"C'mon baby, you can do it." Jim said, pressing a kiss to Spock's temple. "I love you. C'mon." Spock took in a huge breath and pushed for all he was worth. He shouted and could feel the baby leave him.

"It's out!" McCoy said as the room was filled with the sound of crying. Winona covered her mouth with her hands, attempting to keep her joy contained. After a few moments, the crying ceased.

"What is it?" Jim asked excitedly.

"It's a boy." McCoy appeared around the side of the bed, a resting baby boy in his arms. He handed the bundle over to Spock and both fathers peered down in amazement at the small child. He was perfect. He had a head full of black hair, just like Spock's, and tiny, pointed ears. Jim grinned and ran a finger gently down the child's chubby cheek. With a big yawn, the baby's eyelids fluttered open to reveal striking, blue eyes. Tears in her eyes, Winona approached the bed and smiled at the baby.

"May I hold him?" she asked quietly. Spock looked up at her and nodded, passing the baby off to her. Jim put his arms around Spock's neck and put his lips next to his ear.

"So, what are we going to name him?" Spock looked at Jim behind him and a light green blush crept across his cheeks.

"I was thinking of naming him George Grayson Kirk." Tears filled Jim's eyes and a large smile split his face. He leaned forward and captured Spock's lips with his own.

"It's perfect."

~x~x~x~

Three months later found Jim and Spock utterly exhausted. They had had no idea just how much work having a baby was. Luckily, Jim's mom was still there to help them, as was the crew. Both Spock and Jim were on paternity leave. During this time, Sulu was the acting captain of the ship.

"Jim! Watch what you're doing!" his mom admonished. He was currently trying to tie the tie that went with the suit he was wearing. Today was the day that he and Spock were getting married. They had decided to combine human and Vulcan ceremonies into one. His mother came up to him and batted his hands away, tying it herself.

"There." she said. He grabbed Jim's shoulders and held him at arm's length, examining him. "You look good."

"Thanks." Jim said in embarrassment. His mom's eyes suddenly filled with tears.

"My baby boy's getting married!" she wailed. Jim rolled his eyes and grabbed a tissue for her.

~x~x~x~

Once his mom had calmed down, She and Jim made their way to the temple where the ceremony was going to take place. Though the air wasn't as hot as Vulcan, New Vulcan was still pretty stifling. Once they were inside the temple, Jim walked over and greeted his friends. Nyota was holding little George and rocking him back and forth. He laid a hand on George's head and brushed the wisps of hair from his face. He then turned toward the large, stone altar at the back of the temple. Spock hadn't arrived yet, but the human minister and Vulcan priestess were standing in front of the altar. Jim walked up to stand in front of them and waited for Spock. Jim was nervous. His palms began sweating and his suit began making his neck itch. After a few moments, the large double doors of the temple opened and Spock, along with Sarek walked in. Jim's breath caught as he took in the vision that was Spock. The robes he was wearing were a lot like his meditation robes, but more intricate. They had the same blue trim, but also had designs in blue and gold throughout the rest of the material. The blue really made his eyes look stunning. When Spock reached him at the altar, Jim greeted him with a Vulcan style kiss. The minister cleared his throat and stepped forward.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of  
James Tiberious Kirk and S'chn _T'gai Spock_ in holy matrimony, which is an honorable estate, that is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and soberly.

Into this estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any one can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." The minister paused for a moment and waited to see if anyone said anything. This gave Jim time to ruminate on the fact that the minister nailed the pronunciation of Spock's name. The minister began the vows and looked to Jim to repeat them, which he did.

"I James Tiberious Kirk take thee Spock," The crew snickered at the fact that Jim was unable to pronounce Spock's entire name, no matter how hard he tried. "to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish, 'til death do us part." When it was Spock's turn, he repeated the same thing. Afterward, the minister continued.

"The wedding ring is the outward and visible sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites two loyal hearts in endless love. It is a seal of the vows James Tiberious Kirk and S'chn T'gai Spock have made to one another. May she and he, who give them, and who wear these rings, live together in unity, love and happiness for the rest of their lives." At this point, Bones walked up to the two and took the rings out of his pocket and handed one to each of them. After they took the rings, Bones moved back to where he had been standing and Jim started speaking.

"Spock, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. With this ring, I thee wed." He slid the ring on Spock's finger. After repeating the same words, Spock slid the ring he had onto Jim's finger. Jim looked at the minister, who nodded and then pulled Spock into a searing kiss. He was overwhelmed with emotion. Jim could barely contain the joy and warmth in his chest.

~x~x~x~

After the minister stepped down, the elderly priestess stepped forward. This was the part Spock was looking forward to. He never imagined he would bond with anyone, but, not only did he find a bondmate, he found the most perfect being in the universe. As the priestess stepped forward, she presented them with a silver goblet that had Ancient Vulcan script engraved all around it. Inside was a brownish liquid that they were both expected to take a drink of. Spock smirked slightly when Jim made a face at the sour taste of the liquid. Once the goblet was taken away, the priestess, a woman of few words, put her fingers on the psi points of both their faces. She mumbled something that he knew Jim couldn't understand and then there was a flash of bright light behind his eyes, then nothing. After a moment, he felt a warm, bright presence in his mind. It was Jim. This was unlike anything that he had ever felt. Sure, he had melded before, but it was nothing like this. The love and emotion that came through the link surprised him. When the priestess ended the meld, Spock could still feel Jim in his mind. It was a comforting feeling that made him undeniably happy.

~x~x~x~

After the ceremony, Jim and Spock retreated to a hotel that Nyota and the others had booked for them. She said something about having a real honeymoon before pushing them through the door. Inside was nicer than he thought it would be. They had hotels on Vulcan that had been quite decadent, but he hadn't expected such on New Vulcan. There was a large bed in the center of the huge room that was decorated with deep red sheets. The rest of the decorations in the room were all neutral earth tones, except for a few trinkets here and there in the same shade of red as the bed. Spock looked at Jim and saw happiness in the bright blue eyes.

"How do you feel about the bond, ashayam?" he asked Jim.

"It's definitely weird. Good weird, though." Jim grinned. His happy grin turned positively predatory in an instant. He walked toward Spock, backing him up until the backs of his knees hit the bed and he was forced to sit. "Now, I wonder what you have on under those robes." he mused. "Well, we better make good on Uhura's gift!" With that, Jim attacked Spock's mouth and climbed on top of him. As they kissed passionately, Jim found the opening of the robes and ran his hands inside. Spock moaned and grasped the back of Jim's head with one hand and the other began undoing the bow tie at Jim's throat. They continued kissing and, as Jim divested Spock of his robes, his mouth followed, kissing and licking every inch of exposed skin. Once they were both fully naked and Spock was properly prepared, Jim lined himself up and slowly pushed in. They both groaned at the sensation and Spock clawed at Jim's shoulders. Through their new bond, they could each feel the other's pleasure, which only served to heighten their own. As Jim began thrusting harder, Spock could tell that neither of them would last long with the new bond. They both shouted the other's name when orgasm crashed over them. To keep from falling on top of Spock, Jim rolled to the side and lay there, trying to catch his breath. Spock rolled onto his side and cuddled up against Jim.

"I love you." he said quietly.

"I love you, too." Jim replied with a kiss to Spock's forehead.

**The End**

**Note: **So, I already have an idea for another story featuring out two lovely dudes here and wanted to know what you guys thought.


End file.
